Courtney (Total Drama)
'Courtney is a major character in the ''Total Drama series. She was a supporter protagonist in the first season, the main antagonist for only one half of the second season, an anti-hero for the third and fifth seasons. She's often viewed as a geniunely concerned leader, happy to teach and direct, and is eager to build her team to her highest potential. She is aware that a team is only as strong as their weakest member and as such she is often seen consoling the weaker members of the team, particuarly Sadie, Harold, and even DJ. Her geniunely good nature though is often overshadowed by her strong competitive drive. ' Courtney was introduced in TDI where she sweetly and politely introduces herself to everyone on the island. She was the only one on her team, even the entire island, to notice an injury of another contestant (Izzy) and was quick to come to her aid. She was particularly disgusted in the fact that she was the only one who seemed to care about the well-being of others. When it was revealed that Katie and Sadie would be separated, she was the only one who consoled Sadie. When she noticed that her team was failing at challenges, she volunteered to be the team leader due to the fact that she is a certified CIT, an achievement she is rather proud of. Despite getting frustrated at the situation, Courtney was not antagonistic towards anyone on her team. She was even seen to be particularly civil and polite with the opposing team, rebounding a jeering Heather's comment with "it's not over yet!" with a smile. During this time, Courtney was often seen standing up to Harold to Duncan since Duncan constantly annoyed him. She was the only one who, again, stood up for someone on her team. It was during this constant standing up act that Courtney fell into an unlikely relationship with Duncan. He convinced her to let go of her high expectations and that rules where made to be broken. Courtney, ironically, was eliminated by sabotage from the person who she constantly stood up for--Harold. Courtney was infuriated that she got eliminated and threaten to sue the show as a result of her illegal elimination. Meanwhile, Duncan gave Courtney a skull which Courtney said she hated, but that she loved it anyway. Afterwards, on the boat of losers, Courtney made it a point to never forgive Harold for this incident, and justifiably so. In the special following the series finale, where the entire cast is sent on a free-for-all search for a case filled with one million dollars, Courtney was indifferent at first at the challenge. She preferred to stay in her room to study for her PSATs. However, when it was revealed that she was eligible to compete, she abandoned her studies to focus on the competition with Duncan. She refused to allow Harold on her team since Harold betrayed her trust earlier. Eventually, she and Duncan finds the case, after it got swallowed by an alligator. She convinces Duncan to beat the alligator into submission. When Duncan unfortunately harmed his leg, she was forced against her will to leave Duncan with the case with her. She apologized to him before taking off, although her case was stolen from Izzy immediately afterwards. Several scenes later, Courtney got annoyed that the entire island is just a TV set close to society. In her frustration, she hi-jacked a hot air balloon and proceeded to hunt for the case. When she got tangled with four other competitors, she insisted that they gave up the case to her. She sarcastically suggests that she might cut them off the balloon if they hadn't, but the group calls her bluff and true to her sarcasm, she never did, although she did manage to snatch the case from them anyway. Despite her arguably making the best effort in finding and snatching the case, Courtney did not qualify to return to Season 2. However, she expressed that Chris is in "big trouble" now due to her previous illegal elimination anyway, implying that a lawsuit was already in the works. In ''Total Dr ama Action, Courtney didn't appear for the first half of the season but was allowed back on when her lawyers sued the show for unfair elimination last season. As part of her lawyers' demands, Courtney was given advantages in all the challenges and was allowed to eat with the producers while the rest of the contestants had to eat Chef's cooking. For the first few episodes she held a grudge against Duncan because she saw footage of him and Gwen flirting and getting close together, and their relationship was put on hold for a short time. When Duncan practically begged Courtney to accept him, she proceeded to write 32 page letter detailing all of Duncan's faults and requested that Duncan memorized it in it's entirety to her satisfaction. When it was apparent that Duncan couldn't satisfy her requests, she willingly broke up the relationship immediately after she was eliminated. Despite this, Courtney helped Duncan win by voting for him in the finale. She ran up to celebrate "their" victory and continued making out with him. In the other ending where Beth wins, she is still bitter towards Duncan, although accepts to have dinner with him and to even sue the show for Duncan's own benefit. In "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Reunion Special", Duncan and Courtney have adopted a pet raccoon. However, Duncan's obnoxious nature humiliated Courtney while they were on their first date at a first-class restaurant and their relationship was put on hold, apparently by her, again. She apparently still has full custody of their raccoon. They were ignoring each other for a majority of the special, reminding each other that their own lawyers said "no comment" to literally everything. However, they both still had their fight about their relationship, however they've realized that they both still love each other and started kissing again and the relationship was put back on. Courtney was happy at the idea that she would be back on for season three, but she said she'll keep a close interest on Gwen, who she suspects is Duncan's swinger. In the very first episode of Total Drama World Tour, Duncan quits the competition out of frustration with the fact that he is now expected to sing during the challenges. While Duncan is gone Courtney genuinely misses him and often comments about her loneliness as a result of his absence. Because of this, and of their mutual dislike of Heather, she and Gwen gradually form something of a friendship. She even healed her burnt hand, even though Gwen was her mortal enemy. This unlikely friendship continue to bond until they find Duncan in London in Episode 13 and he reenters the competition by force. Gwen and Duncan kiss in the confessional bathroom and Tyler walks in on them and witnesses it. At the start of the following episode Courtney actually mentions that she is suspicious of Gwen and Duncan. She was worried about leaving Gwen and Duncan alone in the desert when Chris insisted that they leave them be. Later on in the challenge, Courtney was informed that they both kissed each other, which humiliated Courtney. She justifiably pointed out Gwen's betrayl and informed her that since she, a supposed friend, stole the love of her life, she can no longer be friends with her. She was later seen breaking up with Duncan as a result of his disloyalty. Duncan sarcastically apologized to Courtney which only angered her even further and resorted to violence. When the once-an-episode cue for a musical number appears, Courtney sings a song called "Boyfriend Kisser" about her annoyance of Gwen. Later it is revealed that Courtney is actively trying to make her team lose to get Gwen kicked off. When they are tasked with retrieving an alien artifact from Area 51, Courtney tries to destroy anything she finds and when they are running back to Chris with an alien device in hand, Courtney trips Gwen with the intention of destroying it, but the object lands in Chris' hands and Team Amazon wins, which visibly frustrates Courtney. When Team Amazon loses and the elimination voting takes place, Courtney voted for Gwen. Sierra also votes for Gwen, while Gwen and Heather vote for Courtney. The vote came down to a tiebreaker between Gwen and Courtney, which Gwen lost (involving something she is allergic to), and Courtney smiles as she hears her scream as she falls from the plane. In the episode after that, Courtney continues to be romanced by Alejandro and once again tries to slow her team down for him. When their team loses again, all three of the other members vote out Courtney, only for Chris to announce at the elimination ceremony that it was actually a reward challenge and the vote didn't count. Despite Courtney's antagonistic actions in the past, she does demonstrate to have a moment of heroic honesty in which she approached Heather and asked her if it was okay for her to continue to date Alejandro, to which Heather, in annoyance, acted with indifference. In the following episode, the teams are dissolved for the remainder of the contest,. In a marriage-themed challenge, Courtney is paired with Duncan as his "bride", which she deeply resents. During the challenge where they are required to give passport descriptions for each other while crossing the border at Niagra Falls, they both talk about how much they hate each other, causing them to win the challenge and not be able to vote each other out. At the start of episode 20, Duncan attempts to reconcile with Courtney, but it was revealed to be another prank by Duncan as revealed by a confessional. Courtney wisely saw through this and planted his face in their wedding cake from the previous episode. During the eating challenge, Heather notices that Alejandro is cheating by making Courtney eat food for him and has the contest stopped. At the elimination ceremony the votes are tied between Courtney and Blaineley. Fed up with both of them, Chris decides to eliminate them both and pushes them off the plane. Later still, in the fourth aftermath episode, Courtney continues to support Alejandro fervently even after his using her caused her own elimination. She is very vocal about this during the discussions about the finalists, and represents "Team Alejandro" in the special challenge. At one point, she interrupts the episode's musical number and starts insulting Gwen and Duncan in song again. She does this again in an exclusive clip after talking about her nasty opinion towards Heather and Cody, but Duncan shuts her up by throwing a sandal at her, much to Gwen's amusement. She became one of Alejandro's "helpers" in the final challenge, where she kicks Harold in the balls and tries to strike Cody with a sword. Courtney returns as a contestant in the first half of Total Drama All-Stars. Despite being one of the main antagonists of the show, Courtney is placed on the Heroic Hamsters team, due to Gwen being on the Villains team for stealing Duncan from her and becoming the New Heather. Throughout the first three episodes, Courtney does not get along with her teammates due to their teamwork as well as their friendship with one another, but not with Courtney herself. This eventually comes into full circle during "Saving Private Leechball" when Courtney cowardly uses Sam as a shield. This act has ultimately placed her in the Villainous Vultures, while switching with Duncan. Since then, Courtney allied herself with Scott, another main antagonist of the show, on the team. At first, she was agitated towards his flirtations, but within each episode, both of them started having feelings for one another. She is also shown to not have any feelings for Duncan, nor does she want anything to do with him at this point in time. Also, at first, Courtney still held a grudge against Gwen due to the events of the third season, and believed that she's a true villain who is still out to get her. Gwen, however, wanted to patch things up with Courtney when she begins to feel bad for what she did. However, as each episode goes by, and during Courtney's time with the villains team, she slowly begins to bond with Gwen after eavesdropping her confessional where she was shocked and confused to learn that Gwen came back on the show for her (as well as learning about Gwen breaking up with Duncan), and as of "Suckers Punch," both girls have gotten over Duncan and resumed their friendship. In "Sundae Muddy Sundae", Courtney gets into major conflict with Gwen and Zoey after Mike (Mal) revealed her elimination chart. Courtney was determined to win but wa s caught off guard after Chris revealed that she and the other contestants had to eat their own sundaes. Since a bird vomited on it eariler, Courtney didn't finish and the challenge was won by Zoey. At elimination, Courtney was forced to vote for herself due to Gwen and Courtney was flushed with three votes against her (from herself, Scott, and Mal). With Courtney's elimination, Gwen is the only member left from the old cast remaining in the competiton. Trivia * Courtney's voice actress, Emilie-Claire Barlow also once voiced Sailor Mars and coincidentally both characters lost their boyfriends (Duncan and Tuxedo Mask) to another woman (Gwen and Sailor Moon). Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Control Freaks Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Singing Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:In love villains Category:Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Saboteurs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Living Villains Category:Cowards Category:Betrayed villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Deal Makers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Usurper Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Spoilers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster